Unexpected Visitors
by Sarjoe Marnas
Summary: Jonas Brothers. All is normal at Sara and Tori's house, until two very welcome but very unexpected visitors show up.


I woke up to something I never thought I would ever hear any time soon. I woke up to the sound of another person, male, breathing slightly on the back of my neck. Out of instinct I threw myself out of bed and on to the floor. Looking up at the still sleeping body I felt my heart stop and my jaw drop down to the floor. There, lying, sleeping before me was a half naked Joe Jonas. I finally got my heart to start beating again and stood up slowly. I then walked over to the bed and sat down. Looking at him sleep was the most beautiful thing in the world. Then, I watched him slowly open his big, beautiful eyes and gaze up at me with a soft, friendly smile on his face.

"'Morning Sara" He spoke softly.

I didn't even say anything, just sat there, looking at the half naked Jonas Brother in my bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked me with a clear look of concern on his face.

"I'll be right back" I managed to say and ran down the stairs to the kitchen where I saw my roommate and best friend, Tori and sitting right beside her sipping a Chai Latté was none other than Kevin Jonas.

"What the hell is going on?!" I screamed

"Well, um how can we explain this" Kevin started. "See, we ran out of gas last night and we say the lights on here and we decided to ask Tori if we could stay for a few days."

"DAYS?!" I screamed with sheer delight.

"And you were sleeping so we decided not to wake you cause I know how you get when don't get enough-" I cut her off.

"Pardon me? You thought that it would rather SLEEP than meet the Jonas Brothers?"

"Well, Nick's not here. He took a cab cause he wanted to get to see Miley." Explained Kevin.

"mhmm" I said "Well I'm gonna go back upstairs and see if I can wake Mr. Jonas. Byye!" and I ran upstairs to my room to find Joe not there. Then, I heard the faint sound of running water coming from across the hall. I walked over and knocked on the door. "Joe? Are you in there?" I asked

"Yep" Replied Joe "Just freshening up, you can come in"

"Are you naked?" I asked

"No" Chuckled Joe.

I entered to see Joe wasn't lying about being naked but was pretty damn close. He was wearing navy blue boxers and a white headband around his forehead; he was leaning against the sink washing his face with Nivea For Men. I set the lid down on the toilet and sat down, looking up at Joe as he started to shave.

"So um, Tori told me why you guys are here and Nick's not" I started

"Awesome, so um…sorry about startling you earlier, I thought you knew" He said apologetically.

"Joe, I was asleep when you came in, how was I supposed to know?" I asked, laughing slightly.

"Right" he said," Well, I'm sorry anyway"

"Don't be sorry! I wake up to find a half naked Joe Jonas in my bed? This day is the best day of my life!" I exclaimed.

"Well I'm glad I could make you happy" Said Joe. Both of us started laughing.

"Did you know you have an amazingly beautiful laugh," Said Joe.

"Really?" I said.

"Really" Said Joe.

And with that, he had just finished brushing his teeth and has stepped over to me and set his hands on the sides of my face and gently kissed me.

My life had just been completed.

"Wow, you are amazing" I said looking up at him.

"Well you are just so beautiful and we were here and I couldn't resist it" Said Joe.

"That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me" I stated.

Then, once again, Joe embraced me in a kiss, however this time we both slightly opened our mouths and I allowed Joe to pick me up and twirl me onto the counter top and having him standing and me sitting there, we were almost the same height. We continued to embrace ourselves in each other for about 6more minutes until I broke the kiss and stated.  
"I just needed 6 minutes with you"

"Let's go downstairs and see what Tori and Kevin are up to" Suggested Joe.

"alright" I said. Joe took my hand and helped me off the counter top. Together we walked downstairs to see Tori and Kevin curled up together on the couch. Tori had fallen asleep and Kevin had her head on his lap and was running his fingers through her hair until he had also fallen asleep.

"Oh my god that is so cute" I said.

"Yeah I know" Said Joe.

"Wanna jack their popcorn?" I said mischievously

"Sure" laughed Joe.

We grabbed the popcorn and headed back up to my room to watch some movies on my TV.

"What do you wanna watch?" I asked, flipping through the DVDs

"Doesn't matter, as long as we can just curl up together for a while" He said with the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. I couldn't help but smile back. I never thought I would say this but it's true.

Joe Jonas loves me.


End file.
